Harry Potter and the Demon's Blood
by chaosthesith89
Summary: Something is different at Harry's birth. Third year, and everything is as it would be, but something has changed. Harry has new powers, a new look, and a better chance at living through Voldemort's attacks. No pairing yet. Devil May Cry. Rated T.
1. Birth and Research

Harry Potter and the Demon's Blood

A/N: This story is a mix up of Harry Potter and Devil May Cry. I got the idea for this from my friend, ThePhantomHokage. He suggested the idea, and I took a swing at it. It starts when Harry is born, and goes up to the Voldemort attack. It will then skip to the third year at Hogwarts. Ok than, on with the show.

Disclaimer: I've said this for most of my stories, I don't own anything, so don't sue.

"Speech"

'Thought'

Chapter 1: Birth and Research

Standing in the waiting room, his patience wearing thin, was James Potter. His wife, Lily, had been in labor for only a few hours, but he was getting very agitated at the duration. He stood up, and began pacing for the tenth time, while his best friends Remus Lupin and Sirius Black watched.

Not a moment later, a healer walked out of the surgery room, taking off his mask, and breathing a sigh. James, Remus, and Sirius quickly darted up to the healer, the same question already leaving their mouths.

"How is she?" All three said. The healer smiled and answered, no trace of anxiety in his voice.

"She and the baby are both fine and resting. Congratulations. Oh, and one more question, who's the father?" The healer asked, only this time, his voice didn't portray a joking tone to the question.

"I'm the father." James said. The healer saw this, gave James a look over, and his face gained a look of outright confusion.

"Well, this is odd." The healer said, more to himself, than to any of the gathered men. Seeing their confused looks, the healer continued. "The thing is that the baby holds no characteristics of his mother, and now I've confirmed that he doesn't look a thing like his father."

"What in the bloody hell do you mean?" Sirius asked in a loud voice.

"What do you mean that he looks nothing like Lily or James?" Remus questioned.

The healer realized that talking wasn't going to be able to describe what he meant, so he turned and motioned for them to follow. The three did, and when they came to the viewing window, he pointed to the baby in question. When the three men looked at the child, they saw exactly what the doctor had meant.

Laying in the crib, while a nurse who looked no older than 23 performed monitoring spells on him, was little baby Harry James Potter. But he didn't have black or red hair, like they thought he would, or green or brown eyes. Instead, he had pure white hair, and medium blue eyes.

"That's the reason I was having a hard time believing you were his father, Mister Potter. This is the first time that I've seen this happen with any of the babies I've delivered." The healer said. James, Remus, and Sirius both shared looks of confusion, as they followed the healer to see Lily.

No sooner did they enter the room, they saw Lily sleeping peacefully in the bed. James walked over, and gave her a light kiss on her forehead. Her eyes opened, and saw her husband over her, and she smiled at him.

"How's the baby?" She asked.

"He's fine. But, the doctor says something is quite odd about our little boy." James said. Lily gave him a questioning look, so he decided to continue. "The healer let me see him, and I'm confused about this myself. Somehow, our little boy was born with white hair and blue eyes."

Lily heard this, and her confusion seemed to double. She stood up from her bed, and with the help of James, walked out to see her son. They arrived at the window again, and she saw what her husband had meant. "I don't get it, none of my family that I can recall ever had those features." Lily said.

"Same for my family, from what I can recall." James said. Lily continued to stare at her newborn son, still contemplating on this new conundrum. After a few more minutes of thinking, she and the others went back to her room, where she fell asleep, and the men began discussing the day's events.

(Time skip, two weeks later)

After two weeks, Lily had had enough. August 14th would prove to be the start of one of Lily Potter nee. Evans longest and most grueling research attempts. At the beginning of the day, she had piled a large amount of historical books and tomes. She had determined that she would do all she could to find out what had caused her son's, Harry James Potter's, strange appearance.

After about six hours of research, she stood, stretched her limbs, and walked out of the library. She made her way to the nursery, where she saw James looking at Harry, who was asleep in his crib. Lily walked up, kissed James on the cheek, and looked down at their sleeping angel, who was becoming one big enigma.

(Six months later)

Lily jumped for joy, as she raced out of the library, a large book under her arm. She managed to get to the nursery, where she saw James playing with little six month old Harry. James saw that she had an accomplished look on her face, and he picked Harry up and moved toward her.

"What's up Lils? I haven't seen that look on your face since you aced the NEWT's." James said.

"I've finally found out where Harry got his features from." She said, while she held up the book. "It seems that there was one ancestor of mine that had the exact same looks, so I'm positive that's where it's from."

They both left the nursery, and walked toward the kitchen. James sat Harry in his booster seat, and went to the fridge to get him some milk. Lily had sat the tome down on the table, and opened it to the appropriate page. James sat the sippy cup in front of Harry, who took it and began to sip it, while James went over to his wife.

"This person right here seems to be the cause of our little boy's odd appearance." Lily said, pointing to the only picture on the page. James looked at the picture, and saw an aristocratic man, who had hair down to his shoulders, a monocle on his left eye, and a prim suit from what appeared to be pre-medieval times.

"How is this guy related to you, Lils?" James asked, which caused Lily to smile her pre-lecture smile.

"I'm so glad you asked. It all started out like this… Hey, what are you doing, I was just about to start talking." Lily said, when she noticed James going back to the fridge.

"I'm getting a snack, since I know this is going to take a long time." James said with a playful smile on his face. Lily just sighed, and let James grab a few things to munch on. When he had taken his seat again, she took a breath, and began.

"Okay, to start things off, he's related to me thanks to my father. It turns out that the man in this picture happens to be my great-grandfather. But the one fact about him that really gave me a shock was what he turned out to be." Lily looked James in the eye, while he had a sandwich posed near his mouth. "I found out that this man, named Sparda, was actually a full-fledged demon."

This caused James to jump forward in his chair, his face showing more shock than any other time in his life. "What do you mean a demon?! I thought those were only myths, told to scare little children, and keep them out of trouble?" James said.

"James, you come from a full magical family, yet you don't believe in demons?" Lily said. "Anyways, back to the matter at hand, like I said, he's my great-grandfather. My grandfather, well, one of them, happened to be a half-demon, and a very accomplished demon hunter named Dante."

"Now this is confusing. If your grandfather was a half-demon, why would he hunt demon kind?" James questioned.

"Well, though my great-grandfather and my grandfather were both demons, they were very different from the others. Almost all demons crave destruction, and seek to come to this world to cause it. Sparda was the one demon that didn't want this, so he used his incredible power to seal the gate to the demon world. But, not before he managed to find a priestess by the name of Eva, who bore him twins, and then sacrificed herself to seal the gate to the demon world."

"The twins were my grandfathers, one named Vergil, who sought out more power, and even attempted to open the gates to the demon world again to get it. He failed, since his younger twin brother, Dante, defeated him and sealed the gate once again. Then about one year later, Dante reunited with his brother, who had been changed into a hideous creature. After many battles, Dante freed his brother from the evil in his soul, and they teamed up to fight off the demons in this world."

James sat there listening, soaking in all the information. Finally, a question came forth, which he promptly asked. "So, why exactly did Harry start showing signs of his demon heritage? I mean, you and you're father, from what I've seen, haven't shown anything like this at any time. So, why now and why Harry?"

"I'm not sure myself, but I do know why my father and I never showed any signs of the heritage. It seems that Dante and Vergil decided to seal their demon blood in their children. They didn't want them to have to fight demons thanks to their blood. But, the power that they held was completely shown through all the generations. I didn't matter if they were great-grandchildren, or even ancestor from a thousand years from now. The power they hold is proportional to Sparda's, though they can't use the whole of it for many years."

"It also seems that several other abilities may be present in Harry in later years, though there is no telling when." Lily finished her explanation. James thought on this for a moment before asking another question.

"What did you mean other abilities?"

"Well, it turns out that both Dante and Vergil had a few traits that allowed them to battle beyond belief. They could instantly heal themselves from any attack, even a fatal blow. Though, getting their head chopped off is the only thing they can't heal. Another ability is that they could harness any weapon they come across, guns, swords, even magic, and use it to a whole new level."

"Also add to the fact that Dante seemed to have several style forms. There was Sword Master, Gun Slinger, Trickster, and Royal Guard. He also gained Quicksilver, and Doppelganger later on. The first two are self explanatory, meaning he focused on swords, or guns respectively. The Trickster mainly dealt with dodging enemies, and moving at a much higher speed. Royal Guard relied on defense and hurling attacks back at the enemy. Quicksilver granted him the ability to slow down time, allowing himself to move quicker and kill more enemies. The last one, 

Doppelganger, gave him the ability to make an identical copy of himself, which had all of the abilities, weapons and all."

James was wide-eyed and his mouth was hanging open after that whole explanation. He shook his head, and turned his attention back to Harry, who had finished his milk, and was starting to doze off slightly. James picked his son up, and headed out for the nursery, with Lily right beside him. Once they had tucked Harry in, James and Lily left, heading for their own room.

"So, what were you thinking about doing now that you know about your demon heritage?" James asked the question that had been bugging him for a while now.

"Well, it seems like this might be able to help keep our family safe. We both know Voldemort is after Harry, so this demon blood awakening may be the best defense to counter act his threat. I'm going to research on how to unblock my own demon blood, and maybe it will provide some good protection for us afterwards."

James nodded his head, and they both changed and got into bed for a good night sleep. Both slept on, neither realizing just how interesting their lives were about to become thanks to Lily's discovery of a demon relative.

Ok, what did you guys think? I saw a few story ideas for this, and thought what the hell, I'll throw my own in. Well, read and review. Let me know if I have something good, something bad, or whatever. And I promise to try and work on getting chapters for my other stories out as soon as possible. Ok, peace to all.


	2. Unforseen Problems

Chapter 2: Unforeseen Problem

"Speech"

'Thought'

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything, so don't sue.

A/N: Starts during the early day of Voldemort's attack, about 6 hours beforehand.

Outside of Godric's Hollow, a man in a plum colored robe, with long white hair, and an equally long white beard stood. He walked past the gate, and up to the front door, where he gave a knock. Not a moment later, a voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" A male voice asked.

"It is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." The man, now known as Dumbledore replied.

"Well, what's your favorite type of jam?" The other voice questioned.

"Strawberry." Dumbledore said. A few seconds later, the door opened, and Dumbledore stepped inside. He was greeted by the sight of James Potter, who was quickly closing the door.

"Sorry about that Albus, but we can't take any chances." James said.

"Not a problem, James. I know all too well what the situation is like. I've come here to make another check on the wards. 'And sabotage the ones you made.' Now, where are Lily, and little Harry?" Dumbledore said, thought, and then asked.

"Oh, Lily's in the nursery with Harry. I was just on my way to fix some lunch, when you came knocking. Would you care to join us?" James replied, and then asked.

"I would be delighted to."

"Ok, I'll be a moment." James said, and he went upstairs. Dumbledore stood at the bottom on the stairs, thinking about the near future.

'It won't be long before Voldemort attacks, I can feel it. I've done all I can to ensure the proper plan unfolds. All I can do is hope.' When Dumbledore had finished that thought, James came back down the stairs. What struck Albus as odd was the woman next to him, and the child in her arms.

Walking next to James was a woman about three inches or so shorter than him, but she wasn't someone he recognized. Her hair was a red color, but it had white stripes through it, and her eyes were a medium blue color. The child in her arms was about the average size for a one year 

old, but the baby had pure white hair and the same color eyes as the woman. Albus decided to voice his curiosity on this.

"James, who's this woman and child, and where are Harry and Lily?" He asked. The woman looked at him, and moved closer, while Albus moved to a defensive pose, reaching for his wand, just in case.

"Albus, I'm shocked you don't recognize me." The woman said, in a very familiar voice. It took another few seconds before he figured out who it was.

"Lily, is that you?" He questioned.

"The one and only." She smiled. "And this is Harry." She gestured to the child in her arms.

"How has this happened to you both?" Albus asked.

"How about we continue this discussion over lunch?" James suggested. Nodding his head, Dumbledore moved into the kitchen, and all four sat down to eat, Harry in his high chair, the adults in normal chairs.

"Well, I guess I should start with explaining my heritage." Lily said, and she proceeded to tell Albus about her great-grandfather, grandfather, and her findings about them (1). Dumbledore, for his part, seem baffled about what she was telling him.

"That explains about some things, but I still don't understand how you look like this." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, that's where this part comes in…"

(Flashback, six months after discovery)

"_James, I think I've found out how to unseal my own powers, as well as why Harry has the power already." Lily said, while James sat with Harry in the nursery._

"_Well, that's a good thing. So, how did Harry get his demon blood unlocked?" James asked._

"_Well, the sealing that Dante and Vergil used was an imperfect type. It seems that it was only meant to be a temporary seal, not meant to last for too long. Add to the fact that his mother and father are powerful," James huffed out his chest at that, "it's no wonder the sealing broke."_

"_Wait, could the sealing break on your sister's child, or grandchildren?" James questioned, a little worry showing about the answer._

"_No, the demon blood in her veins won't reactivate, not now, or in any of her descendants. It seems, from my guess, that as long as a descendant of Sparda is in the vicinity of magic, no matter what type, their demon blood is completely energized. My blood was on the verge of _

_losing all potency, but thanks to going to Hogwarts, it was recharged. Mom and dad must have had some dealings with Wizards, luckily." Lily explained. James breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Also, I've found a safe way of unsealing my own demon blood, though only a partial amount." Lily said._

"_Wait, why can't you unseal it all?" James asked._

"_I'm too old. If I was still in my twenties, maybe I could unseal the bulk, but not now. My body won't be able to handle the stress of unlocking it all." Lily answered._

"_Well, a partial amount would be a lot more protection than none at all." James said, trying to turn the conversation towards the good points._

"_Ok, there are two different ways to unseal the demon blood. One is to forcibly reawaken it, such as be in a life or death situation. The other is to have another person with demon blood help unseal it. The second choice is the safest, and since we have Harry here, it will be much easier."_

"_Ok, what needs to be done?" James questioned._

"_I just need to take a little blood from another demon, of any potency." Lily said. James nodded his head in acknowledgement. Later that evening, Lily and James walked out of the nursery, a little bit of blood on Lily's hand, which also had a cut that was rapidly healing._

"_Well, that worked out really well." James commented._

"_Yes, that's true. By the way, did you see that Harry's cut disappeared almost instantly? That is some really good healing." Lily said. James nodded, and they both went up to their room, and soon fell asleep._

(End Flashback)

"When we woke up the next morning, my appearance had become like this. Also, my healing ability had been skyrocketed." Lily explained. For his part, Dumbledore listened in amazement, though he had a slight underlying wave of anger.

'This will make it much more difficult for Voldemort to complete the attack. I have to defuse this situation before it gets out of hand.' Albus thought.

"Lily, I understand your reasons for activating your demon blood, but is it right to rely on an evil power to keep you safe?" Albus asked, while using some light Legillimency to sway her to his opinion.

"Nice try with the mind trick, Albus, but not, I think this is the perfect way to keep us all safe from Voldemort. There's no telling when he will attack, but with mine and Harry's demon blood 

awakened, it just might give us the edge against any attacks." Lily said, a look of slight annoyance marring her expressions.

"Well, I'm sorry you think that, but I'm afraid you leave me no choice." Dumbledore said. Without any warning, Lily and James were hit with a stunner spell apiece, which came from Dumbledore's concealed wand. Albus then moved over to Lily, and began muttering under his breath, waving his wand in a complicated pattern.

"This will take a lot of my power, but I should be able to reseal her demon blood, as well as little Harry's. Voldemort's attack must be successful, or else Harry won't be marked as his equal. I cannot allow the prophecy to be unfulfilled." Dumbledore said, an evil look adorning his face.

On the floor, Lily's red and white hair was slowly changing back to its full red color. Not wasting much more time, Dumbledore turned his wand on Harry, and began muttering the same spell on the toddler. Unfortunately, the effects didn't hold like they did on Lily, since Harry's hair changed jet black, and his eyes turned green for only a moment. After trying to hold the change on the boy for a little longer, it failed, and the white-haired, blue-eyed Harry returned.

"Damn, I don't have the energy to change him back. Well, the spell should hold Lily and James under, until Voldemort attacks. By then, I should have the energy to reseal all of his power." Dumbledore said. With that, he turned, and left the house, making his way to the edge of the wards, where he disapparated.

(Later that night)

Lily stirred awake, a groan escaping her throat. Her head felt like it had been smashed into marble, and it showed no sign of easing. She turned her head, and saw it was night outside. Her attention soon when to her left, where she saw Harry in his high chair, looking annoyed at being ignored.

"Damn, what the hell did Dumbledore do?" Lily asked no one in particular. Another groan to her left sounded, and she saw that James was stirring awake as well. She moved to his side, and helped him up to his feet. James eyes fell on Lily, and a gasp left his mouth.

"Lily, what happened to you?" James asked. When Lily gave a questioning look, he conjured a mirror, which she took a hold of. She saw that her hair had returned to its normal red, and her eyes had become their former green again.

"That Albus, he resealed my power. Well, at least I can reawaken it, since Harry is still part demon." Lily's idea however didn't last, since a presence soon passed through the wards.

"Lily, it's him! Voldemort's here!" James said, after a glance out the window. Indeed, a tall figure in a black cloak was moving towards the door. "Take Harry and go, I'll hold him off!"

Not a second later, the door was blasted in, the figure holding a wand in front of him, pointed directly at James. In that instant, James launched five disarming charms at the attacker, but all were deflected like they were nothing. A silent spell later, and a jet of flame shoot out, incinerating James, while the figure moved toward the stairs.

Making his way through the house, Voldemort made it to the nursery, where he again blasted the door in. He moved to the crib, where he saw Lily standing in his way, blocking him from the crib.

"Not Harry, please not Harry!" She screamed.

"Stand aside girl. I only want the boy." He said in an icy voice.

"Please, take me instead!" She shouted, tears rolling down her face.

"Very well. Avada Kedavera!" He bellowed, and a jet of green flew from his wand, impacting Lily in the chest. She was dead before she even hit the floor. Smiling at his handy work, Voldemort turned to Harry, and his eyes grew wide when he saw the child, and how different he looked from his parents.

"Well, I don't care if you look like this; you're still a threat to me. This is the end, little Harry. Avada Kedavera!" He yelled again, and another jet of green flew out, aimed at the little one year old. Unfortunately, it had some different effects than what Voldemort had hoped.

The jet of green collided with Harry, but it was held about an eighth of an inch from his body. There, it gained momentum, and power, until it launched back at the original caster. Voldemort could only watch in fear as his own spell was launched back at him. On impact, Voldemort's body began convulsing with pain; so much so, his whole body began ripping itself apart. The last image Voldemort saw was what looked like a red aura around Harry, before his body exploded into dust.

(Later that night, Little Whinging, Surrey)

Albus Dumbledore stood outside of Number 4, Privet Drive, waiting on Hagrid to arrive. Next to him, was a woman who wore green robes, had a pointed hat on, and her hair was tied in a very tight bun. She had an air of knowledge about her, like she had so many answer to questions never asked. Her name was Professor Minerva McGonagall, transfiguration mistress of Hogwarts.

Then, in the sky, a light started to shine, while the sounds of a motorcycle came into hearing range. Not too long after, a motorcycle came flying through the air, and landed in front of the two teachers. Off it stepped a man that looked to be over seven feet tall, with mass of tangled hair on his head, and an equally tangled beard. In his arms was a little bundle, which had Harry Potter inside it.

"No problems I trust, Hagrid?" Dumbledore said.

"No sir, little tike fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristol." Hagrid said.

Dumbledore nodded, and took Harry into his own arms. As he walked, Dumbledore began casting the same sealing spell on Harry that had been used on mother. By the time he reached the door of Number 4, Harry's appearance had completely changed to his black-haired, greened-eyed body.

"Hagrid, Minerva, I can't allow you to remember this part. Obliviate!" Dumbledore said, his wand pointed at the two. Their eyes glazed over, and when they refocused, Albus began talking again. "You didn't see a white-haired Harry Potter. How he looks now is how he always looked." Then another thought occurred to him. 'I'll need to do this to Remus and Sirius later.'

As he turned from the door, he thought to himself again. 'Now, all the pieces have been set. Soon, this boy will be completely under my will.' Dumbledore smirked evilly at this thought, as he walked away. He and Minerva disapparated after moving to the end of the street, while Hagrid left on the motorcycle.

**Well, that's my second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and again, Read and Review. Okay, later.**


	3. Demonic Reawakening

Chapter 3: Demonic Reawakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, or Harry Potter. They belong to Capcom, and J.K. Rowling respectively.

"Speech"

'Thought'

A boy, almost 14 years old, stood on the side of a lake, a scraggly man lying behind him, as hundreds of cloaked creatures swooped back and forth. With each pass the creatures made, the boy, known as Harry Potter felt a little more of his strength leave him. He knew it wouldn't be long before he collapsed, and in the brief moments between his strength being drained, he reflected on his life, since he knew it would be ending soon.

For as long as he could remember, he had been forced to live with his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and his overly large cousin Dudley. For almost ten years, he was put to work doing more chores than any slave, and every other moment, his relatives would beat him for anything they could think of. Then on his eleventh birthday, his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry arrived, and he thought his life would change for the better.

However, both of his previous years hallmarked a near life threatening tragedy. First year, Harry and his friends had been forced to protect a rare artifact, called the Sorcerer's Stone, when Dumbledore's negligence let one of Voldemort's servants near it. Second year found Harry dealing with a basilisk in the school, and not only had Hermione been petrified, but Ginny had been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, again thanks to Dumbledore.

Now, this year, his third year, Harry had found out about his godfather, Sirius Black, and the truth behind his arrest. Though, before they could get the truth out to the public, Pettigrew, the one who really betrayed his parents escaped, and then the Dementor's appeared. Now, it seemed like only a short time before his soul would be gone, and his life over.

As one more Dementor flew by him, and another bit of his soul was taken, Harry's mind withdrew from reality. He soon refocused himself, and found himself standing on top of a large tower, where two figures could be seen. One dressed in a red duster, and swinging a large broadsword, the other in a blue duster, wielding a katana. As Harry got a good look the faces of mystery figures, he soon realized how similar they looked, like they were twins. The only difference was their hairstyle, while they both had medium length silver-white hair, one let it hang all around his head, while the other had it spiked up.

Back and forth, as Harry watched, the two men clashed with their blades, not giving a second to their opponent to rest. As they clashed another time, it started to rain, and the force knocked the two apart. The man in red hit a pillar behind him, dropped to the ground, and quickly pulled out a hand gun, unloading seven shots at the man in blue. In a graceful movement, the blue-garbed man twirled the blade in his right hand, a small 'ting' and a few sparks from each bullet showing they were stopped.

A second later, the man in blue stopped spinning his sword and placed the tip on the ground, running it from front to back, showing the bullets that had been stopped. With another quick swing, this time from back to front, the bullets were knocked back, sent back at their original owner. In a smooth motion, the red-garbed man swung his broadsword in a vertical slice in front of him, the bullets splitting and flying apart, before exploding in mid air.

"Why do you refuse to gain power? The power of our father, Sparda." The man in blue asked.

"Father?" The red-garbed man asked, before chuckling a bit. "I don't have a father. I just don't like you, that's all."

Both men stared at each other for another moment, and Harry saw that they both were identical twins, since the rain had forced the blue-garbed mans hair out of its spiked look. Before he could ponder anymore, the two rushed forward, swords swinging so fast, Harry couldn't even keep up with them. After a few moments of this, the two swung their blades down from their respective right, clashing their blades and beginning a grapple. For several seconds, the two held the grapple, the point of contact between their two swords began to glow, until the man in red was forced backwards. As the broadsword as thrown into the air, the man in blue pulled his katana back and thrust forward, catching the red-garbed man in the stomach.

"Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness…" the blue-garbed man said, as the one in red, now known as Dante began coughing up blood. "Might controls everything. And without power, you cannot protect anything." The one in blue suddenly pushed the katana forward, making Dante gag in pain. "Let alone yourself." With that, the one in blue pulled his blade out, causing Dante to fall backwards. As this happened, the blue-garbed man grabbed a necklace hanging around Dante's neck, and pulled it off, while Dante tried to grab it, only to have his hand sliced.

As the man in blue looked at the necklace he had taken, which was a large red gem set in silver, he held it to his forehead. After a few seconds, he ran his hand through his hair, spiking it back up the way it was before the battle. Without another word, he turned and began walking away, grabbing Dante's broadsword from where it had been imbedded in the ground. Harry then noticed that Dante had, to his amazement, began to stir, but Harry's shock was cut short as the blue-garbed man turned around, and rushed forward, stabbing Dante in the chest with his own sword. With that, the offender turned and started

The scene shifted, and Harry found himself underground, seeing the same man in blue from before, pacing in front of a small opening in the ground. His patience seemed to be wearing thin, by the simple fact that he was pacing at an incredibly quick speed.

"Why isn't this working?!" He shouted. "Is there something missing? Must more blood be shed?" He questioned out loud.

"You seem to be in a bad mood." Harry and the man in blue turned around and found Dante just strolling up to where they were. Harry immediately noticed two major differences about him. The first being that he was missing the lower part of his right duster sleeve, and the other was his broadsword had changed slightly, showing the demon's mouth to be open.

"Dante!" The other man said, his right hand moving to grasp the handle of his katana.

"So, my mother's amulet is the key that unlocks the door to the demon world?" Dante asked no one in particular, seemingly unaffected by the other man grabbing his katana. Dante then let a small laugh escape his mouth before lifting his head to speak upwards. "Good plan, pop."

The other man, his hand never leaving his blade, spoke up. "Just the opposite, actually. Originally, it was the key to the demon world, but was given to humans as a gift."

Dante turned away from the man, lifting his arms slightly in a shrugging motion. "I doesn't matter to me, one way or the other. More importantly, I've come all this way." With that, Dante faced the man, and drew his broadsword, holding it parallel to the ground, the tip facing his opponent. "I'm sure you have time for one more game,…right?"

The man in blue drew out his blade slightly, paused for a few seconds, then slid the katana back into its sheath. "Why not? After all, we share the same blood." Moving his hands in front of his body, his arms began to glow before a pair of gauntlets appeared, reaching from his elbows all the way to his fingers, which had claws at the end. At the same time, a pair of grieves appeared, reaching from his knees to his toes, which also had claws, and all four pieces were glowing in a white light. "I'll just use more of yours to undo daddy's little spell."

"So, you want a piece of me, literally?" Dante asked sarcastically, spinning his broadsword in his hand. "Ok, bro, come and get it, if you can." With that Dante pointed his sword at his brother again, and the two began trading blows again.

The scene changed again, and Harry saw the two brothers fighting, instead of each other, as a tag team. Their opponent, once Harry got to looking, was a massive purple blob that had several strange tentacles sprouted from its body. Both figures stood on either side of the monstrosity, and then suddenly, they stabbed the creature with their respective swords.

Unfortunately, the creature managed to knock them away with a tentacle each, pushing them back, while it swung around with the blades still imbedded in its body. A second later, a twins moved to attack, Dante with a spinning round-house kick, his brother a forward palm thrust. They hit the butts of their respective blades, shoving them through, where they glanced by each other before exiting the creature.

Dante caught the katana, and spun around with it, then facing the monster, sliced from the left, then the right, then did a full spin around himself, holding the blade reversed. His brother had grabbed the broadsword, and after spinning around himself, swung the blade from upper right to the lower left, then after a few flourishes, did a vertical swing in front of his body.

The hideous creature screamed in anger, as the twins stood in front of it, both poised to attack. After a few seconds, they launched forward, Dante going high, his brother low. Dante used the katana, and did a swipe at the creature's top, while his brother did a stab through the creature's underside with the massive broadsword.

The two landed on the other side of the monster, before tossing the blade back to the other, and catching their own. Dante allowed his weapon to rest on his back, while his brother sheathed his katana. A split-second later, Dante had drawn his two handguns, spun one in each hand a bit, and had them trained on the creature, ready to fire. However, a quick sideswipe from the monster knocked one of the guns from Dante's left hand, but it was caught by his brother, who aimed it with his left hand, Dante next to him with the other in his right hand.

"I'll try it your way for once." The brother in blue said.

"Remember what we used to say?" Dante asked.

The creature then spoke in a very rough voice. "Don't do it."

The twin's only response was to move the guns so they didn't face the monster, only to swing them back quickly. Dante's gun was held vertically, with the one his brother held going diagonally, on top of Dante's. An instant before the two fired, they both said one word.

"JACKPOT!" Then they fired, the two shots glowing with energy, red and blue from Dante and his brother respectively. As the creature began to convulse, it shouted out its last words.

"I have the true power of Sparda…!"

"Not very classy for someone's dying words." The blue garbed sibling said. With that spoken, he tossed the gun back to Dante, who caught it in his left hand. He looked to his brother for a second, before he holstered the handguns.

Suddenly, the purple mass began melting away, revealing a broadsword of the near same size to Dante's blade, as well as two amulets. Both amulets had a large red stone, but the only difference was that one had a silver casing, the other gold. The three items then fell downward into a crevice, causing the man in blue to rush forward and jump in after them, Dante right behind them.

Again, Harry felt the scene shift, and soon found himself in a large tunnel, red-colored water rushing past him. After taking in the surroundings, Harry soon found the two brothers again, but this scene was different than the others. The one in blue was on one knee, his head down towards the water. Clutched in his right hand was the same broadsword that had appeared out of the creature, his katana still sheathed at his side. Dante stood in front of him, looking calmly at his fallen brother.

"Am I…being defeated?" The blue-garbed brother questioned no one in particular.

Dante then spoke, in a slightly cocky tone. "What's wrong? Is that all you got? Come on get up, you can do better than that." His brother heard this and rose up, grunting from the effort. It was then that the two felt the ground begin shaking.

"The portal to the Human World is closing, Dante…because the amulets have been separated."

"Let's finish this Vergil." Dante said. "I have to stop you, even if that means killing you."

Vergil's only response was swinging his own weapon to his right, and charging at his brother. Dante mirrored his movement, and they both began closing the distance at a swift pace. Once the two had gotten within a decent distance of each other, Vergil went to go with an overhead vertical slice, while Dante with a horizontal slice. Dante proved to be quicker, since he managed to hit first, and Harry saw the blood fly from the area of contact, though no wound showed.

Vergil and Dante both stood there, until Vergil staggered a bit and dropped his sword and his own amulet. Vergil reached down and grabbed his amulet from the river, while Dante merely placed his broadsword on his back, and Vergil began struggling to move away, towards the drop off.

"No one can have this, Dante." Vergil said, referencing to the amulet. "It's mine, it belongs to a son of Sparda." He said, breathing rather heavily as he managed to get within a step of the cliff. Dante rushed forward, in an attempt to stop his brother, but Vergil swiftly drew his katana, and placed it at Dante's neck. "Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the Demon World. I'm staying, this place was our father's home."

With that, Vergil stepped back over the edge. Dante attempted to grab him, but Vergil just cut through Dante's hand, stopping him. Vergil then disappeared into the darkness below. Dante, realizing there was nothing he could do, turned and moved to the dropped blade that Vergil had recently been using. Grabbing it, he looked at it for a few seconds before he began his walk back to the blades resting place.

"I see your enjoying the show." Harry literally jumped from his standing place, and turned around to see who had spoke. Harry was shocked when he encountered someone who looked just like Dante and Vergil, in reference to hair color. The new figure stood about 5 inches taller than Harry, making him about 5'5, and had the same silver-white hair, in the same style that Dante had, and medium-blue eyes. What Harry noticed that really gave him a shock was the lightning bolt scar on the new arrivals forehead.

"What the hell is going on here?" Harry asked.

"Well, at least it's good to know that old man's seal didn't lock me down to tightly." The new arrival said. Harry gave him a confused look, so he decided to introduce himself. "Sorry 'bout that, I guess I should start by saying explaining exactly who and what I am."

The environment changed again, and Harry soon found the two of them standing in a replica of Gryffindor's common room. The new arrival moved to take an armchair, and Harry took one nearby.

"Ok, for introductions, I'm Harry Potter." Harry gave him a questioning stare. "Hey, I'm not crazy, I really am. I'm a part of you."

"Alright, suppose I say I believe you, why is it that you and I are separate?" Harry questioned.

"To be honest, it all happens to be because your headmaster loves being in control too much." Harry's white haired doppelganger said. "You want the full story, or just a summary?"

"Summary, I don't really feel like getting a headache right now." Harry said.

"Good, cause I'd be asking you to order me a pizza if you wanted the full story." Harry's double said with a smirk. Harry himself had to smile at that. "To put things into a brief history, you were born far from normal, or I should say, you were born far from normal, even by wizarding standards."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm supposedly the Boy-Who-Lived." Harry said, waving his hand in a speed it up motion. This earned him a knock on the head by his doppelganger.

"Let me finish. I was gonna say you were born far from normal, because unlike any of your ancestors, you were born with your demonic heritage exposed."

"What?!" Harry shouted.

"Simply put, your great-grandfather was a half-demon, who sealed his power up when he had children. However, since your parents were so damn powerful, magically, the seal didn't show up on you when you were born. You stayed transformed in what I appear as, white hair, blue eyes, for about 15 months, until your current headmaster sealed me away."

"Why would Dumbledore do that to me? Us?" Harry asked.

"Not too sure, but the old bastard did it, none the less. Luckily, this whole thing with those soul-suckers helped break the seal, so now you and I can become one again." The doppelganger said with a grin.

"Ok, what does that mean to me?" Harry questioned.

"Once we combine, your body will change to look like me, but you will retain all of your memories."

"Alright, let's do this." Harry said. With a smirk on his face, Harry's white-haired double moved forward at a high speed. Right when it seemed like he was about to crash into Harry, he faded right into Harry's body. Suddenly, a white hot pain shot through his body, causing Harry to drop to his knees, but the pain only lasted for a few seconds. Standing up, Harry looked at himself, seeing that he had muscles now, and he also noticed some of his now white hair brushing in front of his eyes.

(Real World)

Sirius had managed to regain consciousness, though he had to struggle not to slip back oblivion. It was about that time that he noticed his recently met Godson standing in front of him, an empty look in his eyes. Sirius slowly rose up, and gave his Godson a tap on the shoulder, before being knocked backwards by an unknown source of energy.

The Dementor's seemed to notice the energy to and all of their hoods turned to the lakeshore, to find the cause of it. A split second after Sirius had tapped Harry shoulder, Harry had become covered in a blood red glow. It covered his entire body, growing so bright, Sirius had to shield his eyes from it. When the light had died down enough to see, Sirius looked to try and find out what had happened to his new family.

There, standing in front of him was a new figure, one he had never seen before. The shaggy silver-white hair seemed familiar, and when the figure turned to look at him, Sirius also noticed a pair of medium blue eyes. Before he could try and piece together who this new figure was, the figure turned back to the Dementor's, and leveling his eyes at them. Again, the figure was consumed in a red glow, but instead of growing brighter, the color seemed to change to a darker color, before launching outward.

The wave hit the Dementor's, forcing them all back and away from the two men on the shore. Once they were a safe distance away, the figure turned back to Sirius, who was now utterly shocked by what had just happened. Suddenly, the figure spoke, in a voice Sirius soon identified.

"Not to banged up, are ya? Padfoot?" The figure said. Sirius' eyes widened in realization.

"Harry?" He asked. Harry gave himself a quick pat down, before turning back to his Godfather.

"Last I checked." He said, with a smart ass grin on his face.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" He asked. Harry just yawned at that.

"I'll explain some other time, I'm feeling pretty tired right now, that little light show really killed me on my energy." Harry said, before he fell to the ground in a dead faint. Sirius, realizing that his staying would be able to help anyone at that time, turned into his dog form and quickly left, stopping about 20 feet away to give Harry one last look.

Ten minutes later, Severus Snape came into the area, and found Harry lying on the ground. Not recognizing who it was, he bound Harry in ropes summoned from his wand, put Harry on a stretcher, and levitated him back up to the castle. Sirius had seen all of this from his hiding spot, and only one thought ran through his mind as he saw Harry and the others heading up to the castle.

'Harry, I hope you're alright.'

**Well, how's that? Sorry about the delay, but I had the whole thing at Air Force Basic Training. Pretty much, it took them two full months to tell me I wasn't physically able to make it in the military, and I've been brainstorming on this one chapter for a while. Also, as a side not, the lines from Dante and Vergil were actually taken from the Devil May Cry 3 game. Well, I'm gonna try and work on the next chapter of this story, and maybe some of my other ones. Well, peace.**


End file.
